No More Running
by XxXAlexKXxX
Summary: Harry Potter thought that everything was finally coming together. The war was over and he had found his perfect love in non other than Viktor Krum, but something changes and Harry finds himself alone and with child. Eleven years later finds Harry's past catching up with him and his son.
1. Prolouge

**A/N:** Ok This Is My First Story That I Publish. If The Story Sounds Familiar That's Because I Took The Story From **Ecstatic Grim**. If You Want To Read Hers Its Under The Title **Fool of Me **and **Pianissimo of a Butterfly.** I Did Make A Few Changes Here And There. I Would Like Some Feed Back Also My Own Writing Won't Be Until The End Of Chapter 2. Thanks ^.^

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I Don't Own Harry Potter :(

* * *

**Prologue**

In the winter chill, a voice so sweet that it can be compared to honey, drifted through a man with the greenest eyes as he sat on a bench. Tugging his coat closer, the man lets out puffs of cold air, watching nothing other than life going about their way. As the winter wind swept across the man, he dragged his hat lower hiding the raven black hair.

_"Harry, I love you."_

The phrase still rang in his head. Patting his curved stomach, Harry sadly gave it a small smile. A lone tear found its way down his cheek as he reminisced some more.

_"What do you say we get out of this crowd?" A gruff man whispered to Harry. Harry let his hand be tugged away and away they ran from the adoring fans._

_Laughing as they stopped to catch their breath, Harry looked at the man who helped him escape; a man whom he only knew in passing. Harry smiled, recalling the time when he was entered into a dangerous tournament; not of his own will and this man was one of his competitors._

_"Thanks Viktor."_

That was the first time they met once again. They both decided to keep in touch, mostly Harry as he had lost a lot of people after the war and thus always made new connections to be a part of his life. At first it was using a communication mirror, an upgraded two-way mirror made by some wizard. And then... it all changed.

_"Harry, want to go have some tea with me later?" Viktor asked._

_"I would love that!"_

And so they began being around each other more. They learned about each other from aspirations to inspirastions. Nothing was a secret with them and life was bliss. Harry didn't know when he started noticing some peculiar behavior with Viktor. Viktor never allowed Harry to touch most of his items, especially personal items but as the time passed, Harry felt that he should be allowed to be a part of Vikor's personal life.

_"I'm going to take a shower." Viktor spoke as he lifted himself up from the bed he and Harry shared for the year._

_Harry smiled as he watched his lover's naked body trudge towards the shower. Harry grabbed a large robe and wrapped it around himself and tidied up somethings in their living space. This was their home, their sanctuary... their life._

_Harry saw on the plush love-seat in the corner of their room a knit cardigan. There was something bulging out of it slightly. Harry looked towards the direction of the shower. Hearing the sound of splashing water, Harry went towards his lover's knit cardigan before pulling out the thing that caught his interest from the pocket of the cardigan._

_Harry was curious because it was Viktor's card holder. Wizards used card holders now since the goblins have discovered the existense of muggle debit cards. The goblins now had next to no contact on a daily basis with wizards and witches as the Gringotts Magical cards handle every payment, small or large. As Harry flipped open the card holder, he found a picture._

_In the picture, was a small little girl with frazzled hair and an excitable smile. Harry sat down and wondered why he never met the little girl... and why was she so important to Viktor? Harry put the card holder back into the cardigan and decided to wait. Harry would wait as perhaps Viktor wasn't ready to tell him._

Harry sighed. It was only months after that incident before he plucked up the courage to do something about it, Harry decided to simply cloak himself and follow Viktor. The truth was even worse than he imagined.

_Viktor disappeared from Harry's sight with a small woosh. Harry gripped his wand and muttered a small incantation to track Viktor's aparrating destination. Once Harry got the coordinates with magic, he cloaked himself with his father's invisibility cloak and with the utmost control, he disappeared silently._

_Harry appeared in front of a small cottage with a beautiful garden filled with wild flowers. Harry saw Viktor shouting towards the house, "Honey, I'm home."_

_A beautiful girl whom he had lost contact with came out of the house. It was his old friend whom had disappeared after her husband Ron Weasley, was killed in the war, Hermione Granger. Hermione tilted her head and kissed Viktor a welcome home. The girl, that was in the picture that Harry saw months ago, ran out and tackled Viktor shouting, "Papa!"_

_At that moment, Harry lost a proper grip on his cloak and as the wind blew, the cloak cascaded down. Harry stuttered out his supposed lover's name in disbelief. Viktor looked at Harry in shock. Harry knew his eyes were glinting with unshead tears by now so he disapparated before he broke down before the man he loved._

'After that incident' Harry continued his thoughts, 'I immediately packed my stuff and moved away.'

Harry knew Viktor was trying to find him but Harry was a survivor in war and hiding his tracks was one of his specialties. Harry ached to be around Hermione, his once best-friend but knew that would be too hard. After leaving what was once Harry's sanctuary with Viktor, Harry bought a small house in a small town.

Harry felt his communications mirror vibrate. It was Viktor calling him again as was usual. Every first Tuesday of the month, for the first Tuesday of that one July was the day Viktor asked him out and Tuesdays were special to them. Viktor always called at the same time... Harry didn't know why but he never did use his magic to receive the call. Harry rubbed his now grown stomach, rounded as it encased their child. Harry whispered, "We'll get through this..." before letting the tears down.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: ** Ok First I Want To Thank Everyone That Is Following The Story And Who Leave Reviews Though There Wasn't As Much As I Had Hoped For But It's Cool. Anyway I'll Be Posting A Chapter Every Friday, Usually In The Afternoon, After School Lets Out. Also As Of Right Now I'm Looking For A Beta So If You See Any Mistakes Please PM Me So I Can Try To Fix It. Thx

**Disclaimer: **Same As Prologue

Enjoy ^.^ (p.s. review if you can, they make me smile)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A mop of unruly black hair peeked into the kitchen. He was waiting for breakfast to start since it was his birthday today and he knew, he just knew that there were cinnamon rolls made by his dad hidden somewhere. He bit one side of his lower lip and squinted to find his beloved target, i.e. cinnamon rolls.

"Nathaniel, you do know that I know you're there."

The boy, smiled sheepishly, "Hehe. Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are the cinnamon rolls?"

Nathaniel's dad walked over to where the boy sat. "They're still in the oven but they'll be done in about five minutes. Think you can wait that long?"

"Yes dad!" Nathaniel nodded. He chuckled as his dad ruffled his hair slightly before cleaning up some parts of the kitchen. He watched his dad cleaning the kitchen and wondered why his dad had no one around. His dad was the best looking man around!

Compared to his dad, Nathaniel knew he paled in comparison. His father had untamed raven-black hair accentuated his glowing emerald eyes whilst Nathaniel only had unruly dark hair with dark eyes. He also wasn't very graceful walking around and was prone to tripping quite often. Sometimes, he wondered how his father could continue to love someone like him.

_"Daddy... did you adopt me?"_

_"No, of course not, why would you ask that?"_

_"Some of the girls in class told me that I am adopted since you're so pretty and I'm ugly!" Nathaniel cried._

_"Baby, oh baby." Nathaniel's papa bent on one knee to wipe away all the tears. "You are definitely my son Nathaniel, I gave birth to you and no matter what others may say, you are beautiful to me. Never doubt that."_

_Nathaniel leaped towards his only parent and hugged him tightly, still sniffling._

Nathaniel's dad, otherwise known as Harry Potter looked at his little boy whom was happily munching on those cinnamon rolls with pride. There was, however, that lingering sadness within his eyes when he looked at his son. He could see so much of his once lover in his son.

As Harry was thinking, there were a few taps on the window. Nathaniel tilted his head and squealed when he saw an owl carrying what he knew would be his entrance letters. He was finally going to learn magic! He rushed over towards the window and immediately opened it to let the owl entry.

Just as Nathaniel thought, it was his letters. There were a few brought by the owl; a letter from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Durmstrang Institute of the Magical Arts, and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry snapped out of his relatively short daze before taking the letters from his son softly.

"My baby is all grown up."

"Dad, I'm not a baby, I'm eleven now."

Harry chuckled. He wondered where his son should go to learn magic. One part of him wished for him to go to Hogwarts where he once called home but another part of him knew that his time in Hogwarts wasn't exactly ideal. There was also the fact that his father also went to Durmstrang. He decided that perhaps his son should pick.

"Nathaniel, is there any specific school you wanna go to?"

"I want to go where you went dad!"

The next day Harry took Nathaniel to go shopping for supplies he would need for Hogwarts.

When the stone moved to open an archway to something that hasn't been in Harry's mind for years, his heart nearly stopped. It was like stepping into the past, one he missed dearly yet still unable to face. His heart had beat faster from how nervous he was, so he clutched his son's shoulder tighter for assurance.

As he brought his son step by step into a world where he began a wonderful yet cruel journey, he couldn't help but see echoes of the past. From the first time a giant man brought him, to a long gone companion, to the emptiness of his walk through the ally during the apex of the war.

Nathaniel, his beautiful son was looking at the sight of the alley filled with everything magical, in wonder. Although Harry has exposed his son to wizarding areas, it was usually small and quaint but the alley... the alley was large and bustling. The alley was filled with hagglers, barters and shopkeepers trying to pitch a sale towards the moving crowd. His heart clenched at the sight of his son looking at everything and pointing at anything that excited him. Did he make the right choice when he never brought his son to Diagon Alley? When he saw how happy his son was to look at all the sights, his heart broke a little because as a parent, shouldn't he have exposed this wondrous place to his son even though the memories of this place for him were tarnished?

"Alright Nathaniel, we're going to go to the bank first before we make any purchases."

"Okay dad!"

Harry reminisced some more as he walked the same path he walked when he was his son's age, towards the white building that was the bank. He heard his son gasp and knew it was from the amount of goblins present. Nathaniel has seen goblins before but not to this extent, one of Harry's good friends is a goblin. However seeing such a massive amount would have anyone surprised.

Harry approached a counter and asked to visit his vault. After verification of the key he possessed, he and his son were taken down by a surly goblin that looked even more aged than some of the oldest goblins seen in history. His son laughed and cheered at the speed of the cart as they moved deeper underground. After filling his pouch with some galleons, he and his son left for the surface.

Harry was in the bookstore with his son when he heard a familiar voice that shocked him to his core. That made him tremble and open his old but undoubtedly fresh wound.

"Mum! Just one more book please." Pleaded a girl who was not yet an adult but not so much of a child either.

"No, you've bought ten extra books already! There's always the library at Hogwarts, I'm sure you haven't read everything there." An exasperated voice of a mother sounded.

"But, it's just not the same as having my own books."

"No. I am proud that you love books, I really am but I have to put my foot down on this. We simply do not have the space in the house and the library is there for a reason. Goodness knows how much it has helped me." The mother said before gesturing to her daughter that they're going to leave and she wasn't about to budge on the matter. The girl grumbled but followed with heavy stomps.

"Nathaniel... lets continue our shopping tomorrow, alright?" Harry told his son with a trembling voice. He put the books he was holding back on the shelf, noticing his shaking hands.

"Okay dad." Nathaniel answered. He took his father's trembling hands and gave it a little squeeze. His dad had these little moments where he became sad but never to this extent. It usually helped when he hugged his dad but he didn't know what to do when it was to this degree. He hoped his hugs still worked. Nathaniel wondered though, who was that woman who made his papa react that way?

"Would you tell me about Hogwarts dad?" asked Nathaniel the night Harry cowardly fled from Diagon Alley.

"Of course. Hmm, where to start. As you know, Hogwarts is a castle, a grand piece of beauty and there's a giant lake where the friendly squid lives. The inhabitants of the castle are mostly students like you're going to be.

You can be placed into four houses, each with their own merits and downsides. First, there's the house of the ravens where knowledge is held in high esteem. Most are intelligent in their own ways but most of the people in that house are much too self-absorbed in their books or their daydreams that they forgot about the rest of the world."

_A blonde woman flashed through Harry's mind. With the loopy smile and the little twinkle in her eyes as she told him of the wondrous world she had seen and still see. It was painful to see her retreating into her little world when it took so much effort to ground her back to reality. Sometimes… sometimes Harry thought that she just acted that way so she can permanently be by her husband's side._

"Then there's the house of the badgers. Loyal to a fault and hardworking as ever but they also tried so hard to keep their community together that they forgot that there's a larger one out there."

_"I don't care anymore! If she's dead, what's my worth! Tell me, we have been through this thick and thin. From eleven to now, I know you're not in Hufflepuff so perhaps you can't understand but I can't live without her, she's my heart, my soul! I won't… I can't… Please. No one is around anymore for me…no one." Sobbed a foolish boy… the boy who believed him to be evil but had since rescinded his opinion._

_Harry watched him mutter the spell that took so many lives and jumped to stop him when he saw that it was pointed towards his own head. With his last words of, "I'll meet you soon enough… just like I promised." his eyes became blank and dead._

_Harry muttered to thin air "What about the rest of us? Your friends, your family?"_

"Of course, there's the bold Gryffindors. With courage as large as a mountain and the resolve of an ocean. They're also the ones who rush into a situation, never thinking, risking themselves."

_"I'm going to go and get her."_

_"We need to plan first!"_

_"Well, screw your planning! I already lost my parents to those scumbags, I don't need to lose her either."_

_"Please, just… we don't want to lose you too. It might be a trap, just wait for us to get more information."_

_The man accepted without protest or so they thought. It was only when they tracked him down when he was found to be missing that they found him at exactly the place where it was thought that they held his lover captive. He went out in blaze and glory… like most of the people who entered his house did. He saved his lover… but on the exchange that the fate of his parents had now befallen him._

"Finally there's the house of the snakes. Cunning, ambitious but those same traits were also the ones that got them into big trouble."

_Harry remembered seeing as a once proud man begged him for help. Blonde hair disheveled from fleeing their home. Like many, he thought that the one he followed was the bringer of a revolution but it was all a façade. The blonde man cried, sobbed, pleaded for them to help his mother; she was kept in captive for putting family above their supposed "lord"._

"Dad, which house do you think I'll be in?"

"Hmm, well if it was up to dad, I would put you in my house so you never leave my sight." Harry teased his son.

"Daad," whined Nathaniel.

"Alright… it's time to sleep. It's getting late and we still have to continue our shopping. We can do the rest of the shopping at North Plaza."

"Okay dad. Good night." Nathaniel said as he snuggled further into his bed.

"Good night my little man." Harry replied and then kissed his son's forehead with glistening eyes that remained unseen by his son.

_'Is this what it feels like to see them grow up?'_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Yay! Another Chapter! Just A Heads Up The First Part Of This Chapter Is Just A Filler. It Doesn't Have Real Importance But I Think It's Pretty Cool :P Anywho I Hope You Guys Like This Chapter! ^^

**P.S.: **I'm Still Looking For Beta SO If You See A Mistake Somewhere Just PM Me Or If Your Looking To Beta Then HELP! (lol xP) And Thank You My Lovely Reviewers!

**Disclaimer**: Same As Prolouge

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Nathaniel, are you ready?" called Harry.

"Almost dad!" Replied Nathaniel as he quickly rushed around his room to get things he thought might be fun to have at the park. In the end, he had packed a whole little wheelie pail that was slightly heavier than a visit to the park should be.

Harry had walked up wondering what had taken his son such a long time to get ready when he saw what his son had packed. It was a little wheelie pail filled to the brim with toy shovels, pails, a kite and all sorts of things that he can play with at the park but wouldn't have the time to. He shook his head in mirth at the silliness of his son and just cast a feather-weight charm on it. After all, they were going to a magical park; there wasn't any need to hide the use of magic.

The park, Mirthrope, was named after one of the more famous herbologists known for her fondness of children as she wasn't able to bear a child of her own. True to her roots, the park was filled with harmless plants that were magical in their own right. From the singing daisies to the whining whimsies to the mumbling mumsies, the whole stretch of the park was filled with life and greeneries.

Harry took a seat on the bench near a grumpy short statured man next to a little fountain.  
"Morning Grimclaw." He greeted as he watched his son run over to a meadow to start using one of his many toys.

"Harry." The man gruffly said. They both sat in comfortable silence until Grimclaw said,

"You're worried."

"Yes...very much. He has my name attached to him."

"Then you shouldn't worry. You have survived and conquered thus far."

"I survived, yes but conquered?" Harry sighed, "I really doubt I have conquered Grimclaw. I still run at the thought or even at the reality of facing my past."

"Remember when I first met you."

"How could I not? I was just starting to show then and it was in this exact spot."

"And you were sad and depressed. You looked dead to the world and if that child had not been in you, you would've probably tunneled down into an early demise. You had no life in your eyes then."

"I can't believe though Grimclaw, that you actually handed me a knife. But I am glad that you did. What you said was a wake-up call. 'Rather than living as a rock, you might as well kill yourself lest that child grows up with you around.'"

Grimclaw just grunted.

"It made me realize that I am responsible for my child and I need to give him a happy life. A life I never had. That was the reason why I made you his godfather." Harry said as he smiled fondly.

"Now realize, you have grown stronger. You have conquered. To be courageous, you have to be weak and scared. You have light in your eyes. You're allowed to be afraid but just make sure fear never destroys you."

Harry sighed and said, "Easier said than done..."

Grimclaw just laughed and patted Harry on the back. Roughly though, he was still a goblin at heart, being soft isn't permitted especially towards wizards unless of course, it was his darling godson. He would turn him into a goblin yet.

It was the day for Nathaniel to step into the magnificent train that will bring him towards Hogwarts. Harry rechecked, double checked his recheck, and triple checked his double check to make sure that Nathaniel had everything he needed for the long trip. He fussed over Nathaniel's hair, robes, shoes, and anything that he can get his hands on.

"Dad! Let's go! I don't want to be late." Nathaniel excitedly said.

"Alright alright, we're going to use the floo okay."

"Okay dad!"

"We're going to King's Cross, Nathaniel."

Nathaniel took some powder from the mantle of the fireplace that they had at home and shouted, "King's Cross" as he tossed in the powder into the fireplace which ignited green.

Harry followed behind shortly and swished out of the fireplace and took his place next to Nathaniel immediately after. They took the portal for the 9 ¾ platform which were hidden behind a wall of platform nine and platform ten. They rushed straight through and the first thing Harry heard was a squeal from his son when he saw the giant train.

He grinned and ruffled Nathaniel's hair. He crouched down to Nathaniel's level,

"Nathaniel, listen okay. I want you to do your best and be good. And try not to land yourself into the hospital wing."

"All right dad. I'll be good."

"I feel like you're just going to be trouble like me Nathaniel."

"Of course not dad, I'll be good. You'll see!"

"All right, all right, dad'll believe you."

They said their good bye and hugged, with Nathaniel telling him that he'll be coming home for Yule. As he watched Nathaniel go up the train, he couldn't help but see when he was small, facing the train alone.

"Don't grow up too fast..." He whispered into the air. "Please."

Nathaniel was sitting in a compartment alone, he finally got away from all the kids who heard stories about his dad and wanted to be "friends" with the son of the man who saved everybody. His mind wandering to what school would be like, what house he could be put in, and the classes he would take. He was also thinking about that lady that had made his dad so sad. Nathaniel had seen her again earlier that day at King's Cross. She was with a little girl who looked a couple years older than him.

'Who is she?' He keeps asking himself.

She has to some how be related to the identity of his Father. Nathaniel had asked his dad about him but regretted it not a second later. The look that his dad had was nothing but pure sadness.

_"He is just a man that helped me make a beautiful son." The smile he wore didn't reach his eyes._

Nathaniel swore he would never ask about who his father was again. Just the memory of the look on his dad's face made him burn with rage at the man that put it there.

Nathaniel didn't get to dwell on his anger when the door to his compartment opened and a blonde boy who looked the same age as Nathaniel walked through and sat in the seat across from him. A few seconds passed in silence before the boy spoke.

"Hi, my name is Dominik Santo."

Nathaniel jumped when he heard Dominik speak. He really wasn't up for another person trying to get close to him because his dad had saved the world. Nathaniel hadn't realized he took to long to say anything until Dominik spoke again.

"This is the part where you say your name too."

Nathaniel was confused at that, didn't he know who he was? Dominik must have seen the confused look on his face because he started talking again.

"Look I know who you are, and who your father is, but I never really cared much about celebrities but I know what it feels like to have a bunch of people come up to you wanting to be your friend just so they can get close to your parents. I never liked it, so this is me trying to be the better person," Dominik took in a breath and then repeated, "Hi my name is Dominik Santo."

This time Nathaniel replied and smiled, "Nathaniel Potter."

Both boys found out some things about each other. Dominik found out that Nathaniel went to a muggle school and Nathaniel found out that Dominik's dad very rich and powerful people in Germany while not even Dominik knows about his mother who died in giving birth to him.

When the castle came into close view both boys put there robes on and headed out. Once outside the train all first years were gathered and started making there way to the castle.

'Wow! The castle is bigger then dad had said.' Nathaniel looked over at Dominik and saw the same look of wonder. They looked at each other and smiled thinking the same thing, 'This is going to be the best seven years of there lives.'

When the group finally came to a stop outside of these huge doors a woman who looked to be in her twenties stood infront of them.

"Ok first years, you are to be on your best behavior. My name is Professor F, don't ask me what the F stands for. Now, I'm sure most of your parents explained what would happen when you enter into these doors, but for those who did not I will explain. First your name will be called, then you sit infront of the whole school to see which house you will be put in. Any questions?" Before anyone could ask she started to open the doors. "Well come on then." Every one followed feeling slightly confused.

"Well isn't she just a ray of sunshine," Dominik whispered sarcastically, making Nathaniel chuckle.

Entering the dining hall many gasps were heard from the group of eleven year olds. In the hall were four long tables all of them nearly filled with students. Nathaniel looked up to see if what his dad said about the ceiling changing was real or not, and his jaw dropped. The Roof had floating candles and real clouds!

"That is amazing!" Someone in the crowd exclaimed. Nathaniel heard murmurs of agreement from the rest of the first years. When they were finally stopped, Professor F was standing next to a stool with a black hat on top of it, while holding a scroll.

Dominik was going to say something to Nathaniel but before he could the first name was called, "Lacy, Phoenix."

Nathaniel looked to his left as the light brown haired boy standing next to him walked up to the stool and sat down while Professor F placed the black hat on his head. A few seconds passed before the hat roared, "Gryffandor!"

The table with students Nathaniel presumed to be Gryffindor stood, cheered and clapped. Then the next name was called, a girl who was placed in Hufflepuff. Several names later, "Santo, Dominik."

Nathaniel looked over at his blonde friend and gave a whisper of good luck. Nathaniel watched as Dominik walked up to the stool and sat down but the hat was barely over his head before it screamed out, "Slytherin!" Dominik smiled over at Nathaniel and walked over to a less eccentric table.

Nathaniel was thinking about going into the house his dad had been in but he wanted to be with his new friend. He didn't have to much rime to think on it when his name was called.

"Potter, Nathaniel." At the call of his name, Nathaniel was met with silence. As he slowly made his way up to the stool quiet murmurs were heard throughout the hall. Nathaniel was able to make out a few words.

"That's Harry Potter's son?"

"I didn't know Harry Potter had a kid."

"He doesn't really look like Harry Potter."

The last one hurt Nathaniel the most. As the hat was placed on his head the entire hall went silent waiting for the hat to say Gryffindor.

'Ah the young Mr.. Potter, it's an honor to meet you... Now lets see, just like your dad you have a brave heart and show great leadership but you also have the traits of your father-'

'Wait! My father do you now who he is?' Nathaniel just this once will forget the promise he made himself.

'Yes little one for one year your father lived in Hogwarts for one year, now like I said you have traits of your father that nearly out way those of your dad. Such a tough decision. Do you have a particular house you wish to be in?'

'Well I would really like to be in the house my dad was in but-' before Nathaniel could finish his thought the sorting hat had hollered out, "Slytherin!"

* * *

**Review! Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Yay! Chapter 3! I Wanted To Post This Yesterday But There Were Slight Complications... But I got it Fixed Now Here It Is! Tell Me What You Think. And Sorry If There Are Any Mistakes, This Story Is Still Doesn't Have A Beta. :(

I Want To Say Thank You To ALL Of My Wonderful Reviewers! You Guys Are Amazing.

**Dislaimer:** Same As Prolouge

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Harry was moping about his house, his son's first day of classes was today and Harry was hoping Nathaniel had sent a letter. When Harry couldn't take waiting any longer he decided to send a letter first but then his son's owl tapped on the kitchen window. Harry jumped up to let the owl his son had named Rufus inside and opened the letter.

_Dear Dad,_

_Hogwarts is amazing! I love all my classes except maybe Transfiguration. I had a little trouble turning a match into a worm. Anyway, I made a new friend, his name is Dominik Santo. He's really nice. He's not like the other kids that only want to be my friend because I'm your son. Oh I almost forgot to tell you what house I got sorted into. I was put in Slytherin._

_Harry shouldn't have been so surprised seeing as how Harry could have been put in Slytherin during his first year. Also given the fact that Nathaniel's father went to Durmstrang, which is basically a school full of Slytherins. Instead of dwelling on the thought he kept reading._

_I wanted to be put in Gryffindor but then the sorting hat said something that made me rethink my decision and before I knew it the sorting hat yelled Slytherin. I hope you're not disappointed in me for not getting into the same house as you? Anyway I have to get going now but I'll write you soon. Love you and miss you._

_Love,_  
_Nathaniel_

_P.S. You should think about getting a job. You know just to pass the time now that I'm not there any more. But I would suggest getting one in muggle London so you won't have to deal with everyone bugging you._

Harry laughed, his son was so intuitive. With a smile he began writing a reply.

_Dear Nathaniel,_

_Of course I'm not disappointed in you for getting into Slytherin. I never told you this but I could have been placed in Slytherin my first year too. So no I'm not disappointed but I am glad that you already made a friend and that you like your classes. I'm so proud of you. I love you too and I miss you a lot more. And I will think about getting a job. Who knows maybe I'll meet a new friend too._

_Love,_  
_Dad_

'How hard can finding a job really be,' Harry thought as he sent his reply to his son.

A few days later Harry sat at the desk in his home library feeling stressed. There were so many jobs in the Muggle world that required a certain amount of schooling. After the war Harry was expected to be an Auror. Although he was on that particular career track many obstacles were in his way. The main reason being Viktor Krum.

Harry frowned at the thought of that man's name. Harry had complained that he didn't want to be an Auror to Viktor during their time together.

_Harry was sitting on the floor of their bedroom looking over a letter that was sent by the Head Auror himself saying that it was time that Harry began his practical training._

_Harry sighed, He didn't really want to be an Auror. He had enough of fighting._

_"If you don't want to then you don't have to," Viktor had told him._

_Harry was about to argue that people expected certain things for him but Viktor cut him off._

_"You have no other obligation to these people. You did what they wanted but now... now you get to just be you."_

_Harry jumped off the floor and wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck, bring their lips together to meet in a passionate kiss._

_"I love you, Harry."_

The memory brought tears to Harry's eyes. He would like to believe that Viktor truly did love him, but with everything that happened he just felt used. The only good thing that came from Viktor was his wonderful son.

The thought of Nathaniel brought a small sad smile to Harry's face. Nathaniel looked so much like Viktor that it tore Harry up inside almost every time he sees his son's face.

Harry didn't want to keep thinking of the man he once loved, and he only knew of one way to do that now that his son was off at school. Before leaving his house, Harry cast a glamour charm on himself. He didn't feel like being surrounded by dozens of reporters. So he made his hair more brown than black, his eyes became brown and of course his scar is hidden. For extra measure Harry also cast a notice me not charm. With that Harry apparated outside of the Three Broomsticks then went inside to drown in his pain.

'Tomorrow I'll finish looking for a job.'

Nathaniel was pacing outside the hospital wing of Hogwarts because they wouldn't let him inside to see if Dominik was alright. Nathaniel was the one that brought him here in the first place but was kicked out by Madame Pomfrey and when he tried to get back in Headmistress McGonagall had him continue to wait outside so she could question Dominik and the stupid Gryffindor fourth year that started the whole thing.

_Nathaniel and Dominik were walking out of the library when someone bumped into Nathaniel causing him to fall._

_"Watch where your going Potter." Nathaniel looked up at the assailant and the first thing that came to mind was red. This older boy had extremely red hair and it contrasted terribly with his darker colored skin and light amount of freckles._

_"Why don't you watch where your going Weasley?" Dominik sneered as he pulled Nathaniel up off the ground._

_'Weasley? Was he related to the Weasley family that dad had mentioned?'_

_"Stay out of this Santo. It's none of your business," the Weasley boy all but sneered to Dominik._

_"It is my business if you mess with my friend."_

_"Well then you shouldn't be friends of kids whose parent is a murderer."_

_Nathaniel was taken aback by that comment. His dad was not a murderer. Nathaniel was about to voice is thoughts but Dominik beat him to it._

_"His father is not a murderer. He saved the wizarding world. Without his dad most of us wouldn't have been born."_

_Weasley snickered,"Yeah, well without him maybe my uncle who I was named after would still be alive."_

_Nathaniel could tell that Dominik was getting angry so he suggested they walk away. They were a few feet away from the Weasley kid when he yelled out._

_"Hey Potter! This is for my Uncle Fred." Nathaniel was too slow to react to the spell that was sent his way but thankfully Dominik was and he deflected the spell, but instead of sending out his own spell Dominik lunged toward the boy now known as Fred Weasley, and attacked him the muggle way. This led to an all out fist fight, but Nathaniel and some other Gryffindor pulled them off each other. Dominik was beat up pretty bad so Nathaniel rushed him to Madame Pomfrey._

Now all Nathaniel could do was wait or go to classes but he wouldn't be able to pay attention in class knowing that his only friend in the school was hurt.

Just when Nathaniel couldn't take waiting anymore he was about to barge into the room when the door opened and he was met with Headmistress McGonagall followed by a healed Fred Weasley.

"Mr. Potter you can go in now but I would like to question you later when I am finished escorting Mr. Weasley to Gryffindor common rooms."

Nathaniel didn't need to be told twice. He went in and found his friend sitting up in one of the beds making a face from the potion he just drank.

"Serves you right for fighting," Nathaniel said to him as he walked closer.

"Well if this is the punishment for helping out a friend then it's not so bad." They both laughed.

"So are you alright? He said some mean things back there about your dad."

Nathaniel was touched by how sincere Dominik was for his well-being.

"Yeah I'm fine I just don't know why he would be so mean towards my dad. I guess I'll have to ask him in the next letter."

Dominik was about to say something but Madame Pomfrey came into ear shot, "Well boys Headmistress McGonagall told me to tell you both to go back to your common rooms and that she will send for you tomorrow Mr. Potter," with that the boys said their thanks and headed to their rooms happy to be out of classes for the rest of the day.

Back in their dorm room Nathaniel found his owl sitting on top of his bed with his father's letter.

"Hey there Rufus. Did dad send reply letter already?" Smiling he opened the letter and smiled. At least his dad was ok with him being in Slytherin but it was a surprise to know that he would've been put in Slytherin too.

"What did he say?" Asked a worn out Dominik on Nathaniel's bed.

"Not much. Just that he could have been in Sytherin his first year and that he's going to try looking for a job in the muggle town I was raised in."

"Do you know if there's a bakery there called Desiderio del Cuore? The name is Italian for Heart's Desire. My dad funds the franchise on the side of his other work. He said he built the business in honor of my mother who always wanted to open her own bakery. I could ask him to get your dad a job there as a manager or something."

Nathaniel noticed the sad look in Dominik's eyes as he spoke about his mother but he recognized the name.

"Yeah! My dad and I used to go there all the time. They have the best pastries in town, but I think he would rather bake the food. His cinnamon rolls are to die for." Smiling he wrote another letter to his dad asking about the boy, Fred Weasley and about the job offer, leaving out the part about the fight. Once he sent it, he sat down on his bed next to Dominik.

"What are we going to do now?" Nathaniel asked. When there was no reply he looked next to him and saw that Dominik had fallen asleep. 'Oh well,' he thought. Then went over to his trunk and pulled out the Marauders Map he had taken from his dads desk. He wanted to see who that Fred kid hangs around so he could avoid them at all costs. He found Fred Weasley in the Gryffindor common rooms and there were two others with him. One he new from the sorting a few days ago. Phoenix Lacy. The other was a girl's name he didn't know.

'She must be another fourth year,' he thought looking down at the name on the map.

Sofija Krum.

* * *

**Review! PLEASE!**


End file.
